


a thought, dear

by espinosas



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Cutesy stuff, F/M, Fluff, OC, also merlin, commission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 09:03:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17805098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/espinosas/pseuds/espinosas
Summary: The Stark Tower glistened in the high of the night.Champagne, swirling with bubbles that sparkle, chandeliers dancing from the ceilings and surfaces so pristine you can see every hair out of place on your head. Stark may as well just have stacks of Franklins’ on display. It’s all very beautiful, grand, but it makes you roll your eyes.Or, Thor x Sarah/Reader self-insert.





	a thought, dear

**Author's Note:**

> This is for my wonderful friend Sarah who deserves the world. Happy belated Valentines, darling! 
> 
> <3

The Stark Tower glistened in the high of the night.

Champagne, swirling with bubbles that sparkle, chandeliers dancing from the ceilings and surfaces so pristine you can see every hair out of place on your head. Stark may as well just have stacks of Franklins' on display. It's all very beautiful, grand, but it makes you roll your eyes.

This isn't you, and if you have to commit to one more second of schmoozing up to suits, you're definitely going to lose your mind. It's exhausting, and you want nothing more than to find Thor, call a cab and go home. You're not even sure why you're here; Loki isn't here, Valkyrie isn't here, so why should you be? Sure, you're Thor's partner, therefore, it was actually expected of you to be here, but c'mon. In a roomful of superficial celebrities and influencers, you're uncomfortable and out of your element.

There are strangers everywhere, businessmen in suits tailored too small, beady eyes behind your back. And after the snap, after everything you've been through, it puts you on edge every second.

And angers you. You don't know anyone here but a handful of people, at most. Has Tony learnt nothing from past mistakes? You look down at the lab and you envision Ultron, hand whirring as it grips Thor's throat and drops promised threats. You see the sceptre in Hela's hands, the fall of Asgard, until-

Ash. Everywhere. In this very building as you waited for news. Ash, your lungs were full of it as you watched friends disappear, colleagues. You'd never known an experience so surreal. When Thor had returned to you a day later, you clutched his solemn frame and sank together.

You breathe in deep. Feign a laugh at the expense of Scott's joke that's lingered too long and hope he'll leave. He looks to Natasha, and you find yourself doing the same. She downs the glass she's been nursing all night and mutters something that appeases Scott enough that he turns away to Sam.

Natasha coughs, hand twitching at her side without a weapon in her grip. "You don't have to explain yourself. Me too."

She'd gathered you weren't paying attention to the façade of normality without a word. Though, with her skills, you don't doubt that she realised the second you arrived on Thor's arm. She isn't quite together either, hair purposefully in her face and eyes empty of depth. Still, she smiles and squeezes your arm, and you find your feet again.

"I just can't be here without-"

You cut off, and pull your gown down. You don't need to explain yourself, Natasha understands more than most.

You down the flute of champagne in your grip and hope to God nobody approaches you as she returns to the bar.

They don't. Until someone does.

"Sarah," A voice calls behind you, and you don't need to turn to know that Thor is heading your way. There's a hand snaking around your waist and lips pressed to your hair.

You turn in his hold and face several kisses to your forehead, cheek, the tip of your nose. Your eyes shut as you giggle, and everything troubling you is quickly forgotten. Rosy-red sits high on his cheeks, and he's definitely tipsy.

Natasha shakes her head, though her smile betrays her, and excuses herself.

"Hey," Your response is delayed, gripping his coat hard enough that it causes him to frown, and he cups your cheek.

"What is it?"

His eyes, so bright, so expressive, are wide and a direct display into the emotions sweeping over his face.

"Nothing I- I just," You rest your forehead on his shoulder, finding it instantly calms you. "I think I'd like to go home now if that's okay."

"Alright," He runs a hand through your hair, scratches at your nape. It leaves chills in its wake, even now. After so long, his touch still has such an effect on you. "Shall I call us some adequate transport?"

You let out a wet laugh, poke at his side. "It's Saturday night, the subway will be cheaper."

Thor pouts, twirling your hair in his finger. "But I can't hold you in my arms on the subway, milady."

"Coward," you scoff, flustered, and his mouth pulls up as he lets out a chuckle.

The formality is something he knows will always leave you red, and presumably, he did it just to make you laugh. Because that's the kind of man he is. He's good, so good, and you're so grateful that the world hasn't stripped him of those qualities in all the wrong its forced upon him.

The action is appreciated, and you press your lips to his jaw.

It leaves a slight press of gleaming pink in its place, and you decide it matches his cheeks perfectly.

"Fine, a cab." Your smile is more of a smirk. "But you're cooking when we get home."

 "Of course. Lead the way," He pretends to think as he tangles your fingers together. "Milady."

+

Getting home is no easy feat; it's a busy Saturday night in New York, of all places, and you're travelling with an Avenger. It was naive to have presumed otherwise.

Still, a good forty minutes after planned, you make it home and drop onto the couch, pristine gown be damned. There was definitely a rip, and you find the underskirt has torn on your boot, of all things. You shrug, kick up your feet to rest on the coffee table, and turn to look across to Thor who was taking out his braid.

"Leave it," You smile, rest your chin in your hand. "It's pretty."

Thor grins as he pulls out his hair tie. He leans down to peck your temple after pulling off his coat and dress shoes.

"Thank you."

 

You smile, let your eyes slip shut. You snake your arms around his neck to tangle your fingers in the golden hair at his nape and breathe in. It's longer now, just past his shoulders, and so beautiful. Playing with his hair is one of your favourite things to do, especially on days off. But, really, who could blame you?

He hums, reminiscent of a cat, and leans in to join your lips, deep and slow. You sigh into it, content, and really can't help the smile that fights its way onto your face. You break away, chest heaving and breath deep.

"Come sit."

He tuts, stretching. Presses another kiss to your lips. "In a moment. I'll go find the takeout menus that Loki has hidden. Do you want to decide on the movie, love?"

Your smile widens, "You realise when you give me all the power it ends in us watching Merlin?"

"Indeed." He calls from the kitchen, and there's a drawer slamming shut. "What season are you thinking?"

"Hm, the second, maybe? And can we order in Thai?"

"Ah, the best. And of course."

You set up the tv as you wait for him to return, snorting at some one-liner Arthur retorts as you shoot Natasha a text to thank her for earlier. You appreciated her help more than she knew, and you'd barely spoken a word to her. She just... knew.

You're just about thinking of getting up for hot cocoa when a several-hundred-pound Asgardian flops down beside you and leans his head on your shoulder.

You shake your head with a laugh as the theme song starts up, Thor nuzzling into your jaw and peppering kisses up to your cheek as he murmurs along to it.

"Stop," And there's no malice behind it at all, only laughter. "I'm hungry."

"Oh, I already ordered." He pulls out his phone from nowhere and holds it up with childish glee. "The internet is a wondrous thing."

You squint, "Did you get my Phad Thai?"

He pretends to think. "No, I merely ordered my own food and didn't get your favourite."

You shove him with a snort, and he at least pretends your tiny form made a decimal of an impact on him and gasps. As if his arm isn't as big as your head, as if you haven't watched him lift vehicles in one hand with little struggle.

You tuck your feet under yourself and nuzzle into Thor's side.

It goes silent, the good kind, the comfortable kind. You can breathe, without a weight on your shoulders and gravel filling your chest for the first time tonight. Thor brings an arm around your waist, other hand going to your hair by proxy as your attention drifts to the screen.

It used to scare you that it was so easy to be with Thor. He's so good, one of the best things for you, and you've learnt that that's just fine.

"Did you have a good time tonight?"

His actions still, just for a moment. "I was until I noticed you were not. And you mean more than appeasing Stark."

You press a kiss to his bare should where his shirt slips down a little, and rest your head on the spot.

"Did I ruin your night?"

You feel his deep inhale. "Quite the opposite, my love. I was thinking about this, us, the entire time Steve was speaking of Sergeant Barnes to me. This is all I could want."

"Mm. You nerd."

His laugh is more reminiscent of a bark, but it's beautiful, like music you could never get enough of. You smile, gown scratching at your skin and hairspray uncomfortable, but you couldn't care less.

When your eyes shut, it's to Thor's commentary on historical inaccurate of a low-budget, camp television show and his arms around you.

You think back to earlier, yearning to be home. Not this house, this room, but this. This man.

This is home.


End file.
